Si supieras cuanto duele
by Aome Higurashii
Summary: 1. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi. 2. La historia es completamente mia. 3. No hay ninguna cosa que no haya salido de mi mentesita :3 (Tengo 11 años)


Si supieras cuanto duele...

Capitulo 1:

Narra Aome

Era una linda tarde de primavera, Inuyasha y yo estabamos caminando hacia la aldea de Kaede. Debiamos darles una importante noticia, pero llegaron las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo.

- Oye Aome, podrias darle la noticia tu sola? - dijo Inuyasha siguiendo las serpientes con la mirada.

- Ya vete - respondi fria.

- Que le sucede ahora? - penso Inuyasha.

Llege a la cabaña, cenamos, obviamente sin Inuyasha. Estaba jugando con Kikyo, de seguro.

- Oye Aome - dijo Sango.

- Hmm? - dije comiendo.

- Donde se metio Inuyasha? - dijo ella.

- No lo se. Probablemente este con Kikyo - conteste, como siempre fria, cada vez que mencionan ese nombre.. Ugh, te odio Kikyo.

Despues de eso, nadie hablo. Ellos sabian muy bien que me dolia, Inuyasha era el unico que no lo sabia y no tenia planeado decirle. Cuando desaparezca gracias a el, se dara cuenta solo.

- A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE -

Desperte gracias a un sonido bastante molesto, las risas de Inuyasha y.. Kikyo?! Por que carajos la trajo aqui?!

Sali de la cabaña molesta, con Inuyasha y cualquiera que se me cruzara en el camino de regreso a casa.

- Hola Aome - dijo Inuyasha feliz.

- Hola - dijo Kikyo, aun mas feliz que Inuyasha, lo cual era raro, ella nunca esta feliz de verme.

No conteste, tome mi mochila y me fui. En ese momento queria alejarme de todos y no ver a nadie, y menos a Inuyasha.

- Kikyo? - dijo Inuyasha.

- Que? - dijo Kikyo sonriendole.

- Podrias esperarme un segundo aqui? - dijo el.

- Claro, pero vuelve pronto - contesto.

Inuyasha salio corriendo, siempre me tiene que buscar. Dice que no quiere perder a su "Detector de Fragmentos".

- Aome! - gritaba Inuyasha.

Estaba corriendo hacia el pozo luego de escuchar a Inuyasha. Rompi en llanto y cuando llege al pozo no entre, espere a Inuyasha, mientras lloraba..

- AOME! - grito el - Aqui estas! Por que carajos te fuiste?! - dijo furioso.

- Por que carajos no te vas con Kikyo?! - le grite - Se nota que estas feliz con ella! - dije mientras seguia llorando.

- Pero yo.. - lo interrumpi.

- Adios! - le grite y entre al pozo.

- AOME! NO TE VAYAS! - escuchaba los gritos de Inuyasha, pero no queria escucharlo.

Llegue a casa.. Al fin estaria lejos de ese hanyou, al fin dejaria de escucharlo, a el y sus famosos "irias sola?" "les dirias sola?" "puedo ir?".. Inuyasha, estoy empezando a odiarte, al igual que tu "NOVIECITA" Kikyo.

- Hola Aome - dijo mi mama.

- Hola mama - dije secandome las lagrimas.

- No me digas, otra vez Inuyasha con la sacerdotisa, verdad? - dijo.

- Si.. Si supiera que me duele - rompi en llanto en los brazos de mi mama.

Narra Inuyasha

Segui a Aome, la encontre en el pozo, llorando.

- AOME! - le grite - Por que carajos te fuiste?! - le dije algo enojado.

- Por que carajos no te vas con Kikyo?! - dijo gritando - Se nota que estas feliz con ella! - dijo mientras lloraba.

- Pero yo... - me interrumpio cuando le iba a explicar.

- Adios! - grito y se fue.

Keh.. Niña tonta, nunca me escucha.. Pero que estoy diciendo! La segui hasta su mundo, sin que ella supiera.

Entre en su casa sin que se diera cuenta y la segui hasta la cocina, donde estaba su mama. Escuche algo de la conversacion.. Pero creo que entiendo la situacion..

- No me digas, otra vez Inuyasha con la sacerdotisa, verdad? - dijo Naomi, la madre de Aome.

- Si.. Si supiera que me duele - dijo Aome mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando escuche eso.. Carajo! Como mierda voy a saber que le duele si no me lo dice?!

- Aome - susurre, pero creo que escucho.

- Inuyasha?! Por que no te vas con Kikyo! - dijo y subio a su habitacion, cerrando la ventana con traba y la puerta con llave.

- Aome! Aome abre la puerta y explicame! - dije gritandole.

- NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR, INUYASHA! - grito ella.

- Si! Tengo que saber! Como es que te duele que yo este con Kikyo?! - grite.

**Los/las dejo con la duda.. Con reviews o sin reviews, voy a subir. :3**

**Disfruteen :3**

**- Aome-chan**


End file.
